Lust
by ramunebaka
Summary: One night in Tortuga is all it takes. What happens when lust takes over all concious thought? Will there be any regrets? Lemon. One-shot.


** Hello, everybody! While I was procrastinating on my Soul Eater fanfic- Never Again (which people have said is really good so check it out! :D) I decided to write a fanfic for Jack and Elizabeth! (I'm a HUGE Pirates nerd. xP) So I did! Right now, I am marking it as complete and as a one-shot. I'm pretty sure it is going to end up as either a two-shot or a full-fledged story eventually so PLEASE subscribe if you like it! JSYK Elizabeth is in an outfit like when she was pretending to be a guy pirate. It was just easier for the sake of the lemon! xD Oh, and review! I haven't written a lemon before so I'd love some feedback. Well…enjoy! **

**-ramunebaka**

**P.S. My keyboard stopped working at certain points and I'm pretty sure it's fixed now but if there are some mistakes, sorry! :3**

Lust

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 1: Lonely Night

Elizabeth didn't understand what she was doing. The crew was stationed in Tortuga for the time-being. Currently, they were all out drunk and getting laid. She had opted to stay in her room and read, instead. So why did she find herself leaving to go sit in the bar where everyone was too drunk to even hold a conversation? She quickly swept her long brown hair to one side and proceeded down the hallway. She nearly tripped over a figure who was sitting against one of the walls.

"Excuse me, I'm…" Recognition flooded through her. "Jack?" Jack Sparrow instantly pulled his gaze away from the compass in his hand, snapping it shut quickly. He had one of his classic smirks on his face.

"You're Jack? No, my dear I believe you are mistaken. I'm Jack and me thinks you, mate, are called Elizabeth." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him.

"Always full of humor, aren't you?" She joked. Suddenly, she became serious and looked the smoldering pirate in his luscious eyes. "I'm quite confused as to why you aren't downstairs getting drunk and spending your time with the women, though." Jack sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't. Not this time, anyway." He stated. Elizabeth placed her hand delicately on top of his.

"And why not?" Jack pointed to his compass that was famous for leading its beholder to the one thing they desired most. He opened his eyes and watched Elizabeth carefully as he opened the compass.

"My compass is leading me to something that has me so very…distracted. I happen to desire to hold this object in my arms, at least once in my life." The arrow was pointing directly at her. Jack shook lightly pressed the compass into her hand. She protested at first but the damage had been done. The compass had instantly moved its arrow to point at Jack. Elizabeth felt color rising to her cheeks as she quickly shut the compass and looked away. Jack smirked, his question finally answered and began to get up.

"No matter. This is the one treasure I'll never have." He stretched and headed off in the direction of his room. Elizabeth shot up and called out to him.

"Wait!" She hadn't realized what she was doing until she found herself pressed up against the pirate's back. She began to move away from the position she absentmindedly assumed and tried to explain herself. "I'm sorry, I-" Jack whipped around and pressed her against the wall. He brought his head down so that their plump lips were barely touching.

Softly, he whispered, "I think you were trying to initiate something, Elizabeth. Have you finally decided you want to know what a pirate," Each word he would draw slightly on her lips. He paused at this last word and pressed himself against her as he moved to whisper in her over-stimulated ear. "_feels_ like?" Gently, he kissed right at the base of her ear. She gasped in surprise, too full of pleasure to answer. "You aren't answering, Elizabeth. Let me fix that." He began to move his hands along her body, beginning at her breasts. He massaged them carefully as his hands slowly trailed lower. He brushed over her stomach and she gasped a little louder. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." His was grinning slyly. Gently, his hands pushed up her shirt and began to trace patterns on her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Suddenly, his hands slipped lower, leaving her skin begging for more as he focused on awakening her completely. He reached into her pants and began stroking her thighs, right below her throbbing opening. His fingers reached slightly higher. The touch was light but had Elizabeth moaning. Jack moved his fingers right near the fold and suddenly, she was whining. Jack instantly and wickedly pulled his hand away and pushed off of her. "You never answered my question, mate."

"Yes…yes! I do…please!" She whimpered. She _needed _him. Now. Jack reacted instantly. He picked Elizabeth up and threw her over his shoulder. Without delay, he whipped open his door and dropped her on his bed. She laughed as he ran back to shut his door and lock it. He was beginning to unbutton his shirt as he turned around but stopped when he noticed Elizabeth kneeling on the covers. She lifted one finger and beckoned him to keep walking. Jack snapped out of his daze and approached Elizabeth with haste. She ran her hands down his loose shirt and began to pick at the buttons. Jack instantly pushed her down to the bed and began to kiss her.

They kissed with a ferocity that redefined the meaning of "animal." They were hungry, desperate for the contact they deprived each other of for so long. Elizabeth quickly ripped open his shirt so she could trail her hands down his well-built and sea-hardened body. Jack expertly worked at her clothing. She was completely naked in seconds. He pulled back and admired her beautiful body. He began to trail kisses up her stomach.

Slowly, he worked his way to her neck, enjoying every last inch of her figure. He nipped at her neck lightly. Elizabeth pulled him down to her, silently begging for more. She moaned when she felt his hardness press into her through his pants. Jack grinned and took her ear into his mouth. He was going to make her crazy, bring her to the brink and back. He wanted her. He wanted her body. He wanted her to beg for his. Elizabeth was desperate to feel more. She began to wrap her legs around his body. Jack chuckled and slowly left her to kiss her below. Her whine was loud, full of emotions that made Jack's hardness throb.

He would wait. He wanted to take as long as he could because he knew he would probably never get this opportunity again. Jack stroked her and instantly her hips bucked. She wanted his fingers in her, exploring her and causing her insurmountable bliss. Jack slipped one finger inside of her and Elizabeth quickly squirmed under his touch. She wanted more. He suddenly inserted two more fingers and kissed her deeply to stifle her screams of joy. He began to pump his fingers- fast. The surprise was starting to become too much. Elizabeth knew she was about to be sent over the edge.

Jack began to slow down as her moans reached their loudest. He pulled his fingers out and began to kiss up her legs, carefully. His kisses were warm but minimal. Elizabeth had to bite her tongue when she felt the most provocative kiss of all on her bud. She felt like the ocean, her orgasm ebbing and flowing but never allowed to reach its peak. Jack was tormenting her.

Her vision blurred into a white haze the second she felt his tongue brush against her. She coiled his tongue, each flick more pleasurable than the last. Elizabeth felt her insides clench and prepare for release. Jack waited for the last possible second and removed his tongue, letting her pleasure lower. She was unable to release and it was driving her insane.

Finally, she let her nails trail down Jack's back as she pulled him closer to her. She stroked his chest provocatively and tapped her thumb against the button of his pants. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Jack…please? It's not kind to keep a girl waiting." He laughed and caressed her.

"Only when it's a girl I truly care for." He whispered back, the promise of sex lingering in his words. He was trying his best to maintain control. He was sure that Elizabeth could feel just how badly he wanted to enter her.

She did sense this and in turn bit at the soft skin of his neck before blowing on it lightly. She knew she was heightening his stimulation to such a point that he wouldn't be able to resist the one thing she wanted more than life itself.

"Jack," she whispered again, this time speaking delicately as she moved her hands down lower with every word. "I want to feel you inside me." She began to seductively undress him, tugging at his pants while using her body to turn him on. When they were off, she glanced up at him and questioned simply, "Please?" That one word threw Jack over the edge. He didn't delay pushing her down and entering her. It happened so fast that Elizabeth screamed out. The7 began to exchange wet kisses with each other as Jack pumped into her. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, desperate to get him in her as far as possible.

They reached an intensity that had them dripping in sweat. They rode on out until their orgasms finally consumed them. Then, Jack collapsed next to her. They lay in silence for a while.

"Elizabeth…I love you." He uttered, but she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
